


Red Batman

by BelgianReader2



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Questions, Social Media, Twitter, batman's cape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelgianReader2/pseuds/BelgianReader2
Summary: Someone sends Batman's cape to Blindspot's PO Box. He and Foggy get Matt to wear it for a photoshoot.
Relationships: Samuel Chung & Matt Murdock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79
Collections: Social Media Fics





	Red Batman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [three riddles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079031) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



[Image Description: Daredevil jumping from a building with Batman’s cape fanned out behind him on a grey and yellow background]


End file.
